A Pain in the Back
by Gummybear1178
Summary: TLJ SPOILERS During a deep meditation Ben/Kylo accidentally slams Rey into a steel wall when they are connected through their force bond, slowly coming back to the light Ben comes to her aide when Paralysis is at risk, and now a love triangle is beginning with Rey the target. With both Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo in love with her the future is uncertain. Reylo Damerey
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Rey had slowly reconnected as friends, of sorts. They were back to the way they were before he asked her to join him and the Battle of Crait. They continued their little Force chats, and in those chats the rest of the war didn't really exist it was just a dream or nightmare.

It had been a few months since the battle of Crait, the Resistance found a new base, well an old Rebel base, they had slowly been rebuilding their ranks, and they had resupplied themselves fairly quickly once they had found a base and been able to get into contact with their allies.

Ben had been helping train her during some of their Force Bond Conversations. They had become close once again.

While Kylo was slowly starting to become Ben, at least when he was alone or with Rey, and had started meditating more often then he had in many years. It helped him relax and release _some_ of his hate and anger out into the Force, helping him see things much clearer. Some days, when days were bad enough, he could meditate for hours and think only a few minutes had passed, all that would exist in those times was just him and the Force. There had been a few times in which he was so focused and someone would walk in startling him, making him jump and think it was an attacker or enemy, despite them having buzzed to come in. Getting force choked for a few seconds before being released or being held in place by the force or being pushed back by the force, or many other different defencive attacks.

Sadly, today was one of those days.

Hux had been trying to undermine his plan and make it look like he was the one to cause failures in the past few missions, only for Kylo to pull of the security footage and show to the entire ship him giving the correct orders to Hux who then altered them to make the missions fail, and that was after Kylo for some reason was just having a bad day. Though it could have been something to do with the fact that the Force usually connected Rey and Ben in a Force Bond conversation within 2 days from the last and it had been 4 and he was missing the calmness that came with her being around. So after failing to try and force a connection he decided to meditate, and went into a deep meditation.

After a few hours he felt a shift in the force and a new presence suddenly appearing in the room, startled Kylo jumped and pushed his hand out and slammed whomever it was who had intruded into his room extremely hard into a solid dark steel wall, and as they hit Kylo looked to see who it was. His eyes grew huge as he went into shock as he realized who it was that he had hurt, it wasn't just a random StormTrooper or Hux or any other person with the First Order, no it was the one good person in his life left, the only one that made him not feel like he was alone, it was Rey.

He shook his head out of shock and rushed over to her checking for any injuries, and sadly he was not surprised to find several injuries, a couple looking very severe. Including a large cut and bump on her head, an already dark bruise appearing on her arm, and that was all he could see. Though he knew there was more since through their force bond they could feel the others injuries, and there was a pulsating harsh pain coming from his back, where hers would have it first and hardest. He wanted to help her as best he could as he was his only friend and he was the one to hurt her in the first place. Yet he could not help her, at least not himself, and he couldn't bring her to med-bay as she was kind of the one of the greatest enemies of the First Order. So without really thinking about what he was doing until after he had started he did something he hadn't done in years. He reached out to his mother through their bond, while not as strong as his and Reys, it was also different he and his mothers bond came from being family, while he and Reys was created for and unknown reason. He reached out to her and felt her become slightly startled at the returning of such an old feeling and one that she hadn't felt in the force in years.

" _Ben?"_ She asked uncertain

 _"Mother!"_

 _"Ben, what is it?!"_ She asked shocked

 _"Go check on Rey. Now. I will explain in a little bit but go now! She needs help."_ He commanded fearing for Reys safety

The General looked up from the holotable to she was looking at and reviewing different missions on and quickly scanned the room and immediately took action.

"Dameron, with me. Now." She said in a fierce commanding voice hoping he would follow quickly, which he did

"What is it General?" He asked with concern lacing his voice "Is there anything I did wrong?"

"No, but we need to hurry, do you know where Rey is?"

"Last I talked to her she was staying in her room for a little while to work with the force or something."

"Good, we need to hurry"

"What is this about?" He asked and picked up his pace as the General now knowing where she was going started to practically run.

"I'm not certain but I know we need to get there fast, I will explain more when I know what is going on" She said as they made it to her quarters. Quickly the General punched in her code and got the door open to find Rey laying on the ground with a large cut on her forehead with a large bump and several bruises forming, but the most shocking thing was Kylo Ren was kneeling next to her checking her visible wounds.

"YOU!"Poe said shouting and drawing his blaster to shoot.

"Poe wait" Leia said putting her hand in-front of him

"but general that's-"

"I know who that is Poe, and he is not actually here"

"Hi mother" He said softly, now with Rey's head resting in his lap as he held a cloth over the cut on Rey's forehead

"What happened, I will ask more later but I need the just" She said pressing a few buttons on a device she had calling some Med staff to the room. Meanwhile Poe stood in shock as to what was going on.

"Accident I will explain later, Strong force push into wall, extremely hard hit. Back injured." Ben said through gritted teeth as though he was in pain as well, which he was.

"Why are you acting like you are in pain?! Rey is obviously the one hurt!" Poe shouted

"Because of our Force bond, we feel each others pain, just slightly dulled, so I am hurting almost as much as she is right now. So yes I am in pain, it just isn't physically hurting visibly at least."

"Oh... Wait you two have a force bond?!"

"Dameron." Leia commanded as this was helping no one at the moment. "Shut Up. I knew about this, and I fill you in more later but just shut up and we will answer questions that are not related to the current medical situation later. Understood?"

About that time the Med staff rushed in, not even seeing Kylo Ren.

"General," Poe whispered. "Why can't they see him?"

"Because only those strong with the Force can or who have been around it a lot. Such as the Force tree that is planted at your old home, you aren't necessarily Force Sensitive but you are more attuned to being able to see more in the Force."

The Med staff her surrounding Rey, making her seem even smaller than she already was, while there was a lot of strength and spunk in her, her frame was still rather small. After just a minute around her they deemed that she needed to go to Med-Bay they couldn't do anything there, so they gently put her onto a gurney of sorts that they had brought with them, turning around for the first time, the general and Poe turned to see that a small crowd had gathered around outside her door. Many of the members knew where her room was, it wasn't like it was a secret it just kind of became common knowledge after one person saw where her room was. She was kind of like a Resistance Celebrity.

They quickly rushed down to the Med- Bay luckily located not to far away with the General and Poe in tail, and several other Resistance members who were rushing behind trying to see what it was that had happened to their great Jedi, a title said person detested.

* * *

After around an hour the medics came out to talk to Poe and the General, luckily they had managed to get a few officers to chase off the other members of the resistance who were just standing outside of med-bay waiting on news and just getting in the way.

"General, Commander, Rey has sustained several severe injuries, most can be healed from Bacta patches. She has a hairline fracture on her left wrist, a Bacta patch is already wrapped around it and should be fine within a few hours, she minorly sprained her knee from a strange twist when she landed from whatever it was, which will have to be braced for two weeks or so with no weight on it for a week of it then a week or two on crutches and then with the anti-inflammatory meds she will be completely fine there, other than that she has just some bruises and scrapes which will heal quickly."

"That's great news!" Poe said with a smile, he had become good friends with Rey in the short time he knew her, also developing some undefined feelings as well.

"That's not all though. There is some bad news"

"What bad news?" Leia asked concerned

"When she hit the wall she caused some damage to her lower spine. You see when she hit the wall, her lower back took most of the impact. It caused some slight nerve damage, it should be temporary, and moved some of the vertebraes out of place. We could fix the vertebraes through surgery but it's location makes it very risky causing possible paralysis, our best option there is for someone to use the force and gently put them back into place. The nerve damage should fix itself once that is fixed. She would have to be on strict bed rest for at least a month probably more."

"I am not that well trained in the force, our only option would be-" The general cut herself off. Ben was their only hope in this situation.

"Could Rey somehow do it to herself?" Poe asked, though he doubted it

"Most likely not, it could potentially cause more damage since she would have to move her hand and arm around affecting the spine. Right now we need to keep her moving minimally. One of you can go stay with her if you would like, she will most likely wake up within the hour."

"I have an idea. Dameron, go see her. She will need a friend when she wakes up. You can explain it to her. I have something I have to take care of." The General said walking out of med-bay and towards her quarters, to do something she hadn't in years.

She sat on her bed and reached out into the force searching for her son's presence

 _"Ben?"_

 _"Is she okay!? Alive?! OH kriff, I killed her. I-"_

 _"Ben she is alive, and mostly okay. Most of her injuries will heal within a couple of weeks."_

 _"Most?! But what about the others?"_

 _"She has a couple hairline fractures on her left wrist, which with the bacta patch will heal within a couple hours, she sprained her knee from her strange landing which with a brace and anti-inflammatories and no weight on it for a week and then just crutches and a brace for another week and she will be completely fine. A minor concussion which will be fine within a few hours with the bacta patch as well."_

 _"But what about her back, I can still feel her pain from it?_

 _"That would be the exception. Her lower back to most of the impact, and caused some nerve damage which can heal, eventually, but it also forced some vertebrae out of place. The surgery is to risky and will almost guarantee more damage causing permanent paralysis. The only way to heal that is by having a force user move them back into place gently."_

 _"What about a bacta tank?!"_

 _"She would be floating around and moving to much in it, right now she is only allowed minimal movement. Plus Bacta doesn't put bones back into place it would heal it incorrectly and cause paralysis from the waist down just like every other option minus the force. I am not trained in the force enough to fix it."_

 _"But what if I hurt her more, she is like this because of me. Oh kriff this is all my fault."_

 _"Ben, you can fix this, and it was an accident from what you have said so far. You are clearly feeling guilty, and you even warned me and made sure I knew Ben. You have done all you could so far. It could be worse if you hadn't alerted me."_

 _"Mother... I love her. She is my Rey of light in all of this. She is why I am almost back to the light, why I was slowly coming back from the dark. What if she doesn't forgive me, I don't see why she should. It's my fault after all"_

 _"She will forgive you, and Ben you are back in the light, if you weren't you wouldn't react like this, and there is one more thing you could do for her but it is up to you."_

 _"How would I even be able to do it from across the galaxy, it's risky enough if I was right next to her but across the galaxy almost guarantees failure..."_

 _"I have an idea but you would have to agree."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"What have you been doing in the First Order?"_

 _"I have become Supreme Leader, but I am trying to turn it from evil to good, but I can't there is to many loyal to Snoke and if I do to much they will turn on me and kill me."_

 _"What if you went on a "Meditative retreat" to gather you thoughts and connect better with the force to find the Resistance?"_

 _"But I wouldn't be trusted at your base, they would attack on site. Not if I tell them after what happened on Crait, you realized you were on the wrong side like you did, and decided to turn back, and became a spy. To slowly dismantle the First Order from within?"_

 _"Then I could come to the base long enough to help Rey and then go back no questions asked to continue my work in dismantling the First Order. Also while I am at it I can easily supply the resistance with supplies."_

 _"So you're coming back?"_

 _"I am."_

Leia felt better than she had in years after the conversation, especially the end. She had hope again.

* * *

Poe was sitting next to Rey in Med-Bay, listening to the constant beeping of the Heart-monitor, as it slowly picked up speed signifying she was awakening.

Her eyes shot open and she went to jump up, but Poe quickly jumped into action, gently holding her shoulders in place and placing his knee gently over her stomach trying to signal to stay in place and stop moving without hurting her, he look straight into her eyes.

"It's okay, you are safe, I need to stop moving and not move anything at all, you can talk but don't do anything else okay?"

"Okay. What happened?" She asked as Poe gently went back to sitting in his chair, realizing how close they were

"We don't know much yet other than something happened by accident and you were force pushed hard into the wall and were injured."

"Okay. Why am I not supposed to move?"

Poe explained her injuries to her, she took it well and then after a moment of silence spoke

"Can I sit up and more, this position is really uncomfortable?" She asked, and Poe took in her angle, she wasn't quiet sitting up, but she definitely wasn't lying down. It did not look very uncomfortable at all.

"I'll go ask, don't move" He ordered and stepped out then came back in a moment later.

"Okay I can move it a little bit but slowly and they showed me the highest angle you can go okay, just tell me when you are good with it's angle okay?

"Okay" she agreed and he started to press the button that sat the bed up slowly, he waited until it was at about a 70 degree angle when she said she liked it, which was good because the limit was about 75 degrees.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

About that time General Organa walked in after a small knock

"Ah good you're awake."

"Hey general" Rey greeted

"Please, we aren't in a formal setting both you and Poe know I am Leia outside of the formal setting."

"So did you figure out your secret plan?" Poe asked

"I did. Rey, I am going to warn you incase it startles you after the incident which is completely normal. Ben explained to me what happened. Do you know?"

"I do, he was in deep meditation when the Force Bond occured it startled him, as when anyone else walks into his chambers on the First Order Base, he panicked thinking it was an attack and went into defensive, before he realized who it was and what had happened"

"Good, Rey I could hug you to death right now. You brought my son back to the light, something I couldn't do, something his father couldn't do, something Luke couldn't do. Speaking of which, the plan. Ben is coming here."

Leia explained the plan to them, both Poe and Rey agreed to it.

* * *

It would take Ben almost 15 hours to get to the meeting point where he would leave his ship in-case the First Order tracked his ship, then he would be picked up by Leia and a few other resistant members and brought back to base which would take about an hour. But before the general left she made the announcement to the Resistance about Kylo Ren having turned back to the light, and him being a spy for the Resistance. Which did not go over to well at first but the more she explained the more accepted it was, while they most would not forgive him for his deeds from before his turn they decided to call truce of sorts.

When they returned with Ben, he wasn't greeted with joy or a parade, but he wasn't greeted with hostility either, but they were cautious.

They made their way down to the med-bay, once again many Resistance members following still having no clue what had happened to their Jedi, but once again they were locked out of the small wing Rey was in. Knocking gently on the door then they walked in.

"Hey..." Ben said softly and hesitantly.

"Hey" Rey responded

"I am so sorry this happened it's all my fault-"

"Ben, it's fine you didn't do it on purpose it was an accident."

"I am still sorry." Ben said coming to her side to take her hand, though as he did Rey went to turn slightly that way and hissed out in pain "Sorry-Sorry"

"That was my fault Ben"

"As much as I'd hate to break this up, we should probably start the Force healing and spinal adjustments soon" Leia interrupted

"The Med droid did say you would want to do it soon and it's already been almost 24 hours." Poe spoke up for the first time since the others had entered, he and Ben had been good friends as kids, and it was weird to see him again especially after the torture session he had experienced just a few months prior, while Kylo might have turned back and become Ben again, it was still to similar in appearances. Plus over the few months since meeting Rey, Poe had developed a small crush on her. He hadn't acted upon it much yet, but he also was watching the way Ben looked at Rey and there was more than just apologies and regret in his eyes there was also some lust, some hints of feelings that were to similar yet slightly stronger than Poe's for her, but he was probably reading into to much. But then again he did come back from the Dark Side for her. But now was not the time to start a love triangle they had to save said main point of the triangle first.

"Okay, well first I need her lying on her stomach so I can actually access her back, and then probably some coverings for her so he lower back and only her lower back can be exposed, the force healing works better if I can actually touch where is hurt, while realigning the spine I can also start on the healing of the nerves. Also Rey your choice if you want to be awake or asleep for the procedure. It shouldn't hurt much but you will still feel it and it feels slightly odd especially at first."

"I'll stay awake, I don't want to be drugged up"

"Okay, but if that is your only reason I can also knock you out using the Force, similar to what I did in the forest."

"Thanks for the offer but I will stay awake"

"Okay, Poe can you lay the bed back down flat?" Ben asked "Mom, do have any real connection to moving stuff with the force?"

"A little, Luke trained me in the very basics so I would still have some control."

"Can you help me flip her over, and Poe, can you go get a sheet?"

"Sure"

Mother and son both closed their eyes and focused on the force, and connected to slowly and gently turn Rey over without hurting her.

"Mother, can you undo the hospital gown and make her back accessible and use the sheet Poe is bringing and cover up from her ribs and up, leave her head uncovered though." When she nodded he turned his back to give Rey some privacy, and started to connect deeper into the force, preparing himself. She was putting her life in his hands, hands that were covered in blood from his time on the Dark Side.

"Done" His mother said and he turned around exposing only her lower back.

"Thanks, do you mind waiting outside? I want to be able to not worry about any distractions."

"Of course, just let us know when you are done, and we have a room prepared for you not far from here so you can rest. And don't even try to deny it I know that Force Healing takes a lot out of the user."

"Thanks mother, for everything" and with that she left the room, he locked the door with the force and turned to Rey

"Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are"

"Okay I am starting"

Ben released all of his feelings into the force and began to concentrate, letting himself become one with the force, and placed his hand gently over her lower back and as he did he felt several shifts in the force and opened his eyes to see several force ghosts standing next to him aiding him, among them were his Uncle Luke, Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi (whom he had heard many stories about each), then there were two whom he didn't recognize but the Force told him who each were, Anakin Skywalker his idol and Qui Gon Jinn. He closed his eyes once again feeling the pure amount of Force presence there was in this small room, some of the greatest Jedi stood in there as force ghosts.

Going back to the task at hand, Ben focused on Rey's back and saw through the force an X-Ray of sorts showing where the Vertebrae were out of place and he focused on moving them slowly and gently, he released the tension around the muscles of the spine forcing them to release hold on the spine as he pushed the vertebrae back into place one by one, once they were he focused more on the nerves and gently mending them, he worked on each individually. After what was probably hours he had completed the task at hand and opened his eyes once more to see only one force ghost remained. Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather and idol.

"You followed my path as you wished, though I wish you would have skipped most of it and just skipped to the saving someone you love part." Anakin said with a small chuckle and his signature smirk before slowly fading away but before he did he spoke once more "Follow your heart, but don't let it control you to much to do things you know you will regret, sometimes love works and sometimes it doesn't but don't let it control you. I am not saying she isn't the one but I am also not saying she is, that is up to her and the Force does as it wants and is always unpredictable, and the future is constantly changing. Don't have her be your only reason for coming back to the light. Find other reasons."

Glancing over he saw that Rey had fallen asleep at some point during the procedure and then to the clock and noticed he had been working for almost 4 hours.

He took a deep breath and left the room to see his mother and the pilot.

Though when got out he saw a few others had joined

"How is she?" Poe asked concern lacing his words hopping up from his seat, followed by the others

"She should be fine, she fell asleep at some point so she is still not awake but should awake soon"

"We leave on a mission for 2 days and miss everything" Finn said gesturing to Rose and himself

"Come on I'll show you to your quarters" Leia said seeing the exhaustion setting in, he nodded without protest and followed her.

* * *

A few hours later Rey was wide awake with her back fully healed, while Ben offered to heal her knee as well, she turned him down see how exhausted he still was from her back and didn't want him to push himself to far saying it would heal within a couple of weeks and that she could handle that.

Though the one bad thing to come out of this was the official start of the love triangle between Poe and Ben, both fighting for Rey. Though for now it wasn't to bad just a few arguments over who was helping her when and where.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Will be continued was going to be a one-shot but it's not, curse my conflict between Damerey and Reylo. It was just Reylo until Ben showed up._

 _Well until next time. No promises on when, because once school starts back up it's rare for me to be able to update but I will try!_


	2. Chapter 2

After Rey was released from Med-Bay just 3 hours after Ben had healed her back, though she was under strict orders to go to her room and rest. To make sure of this Poe volunteered to keep an eye on her for the next day or two to make sure she rested and didn't push herself.

Though before she was allowed to leave she had to learn to use her crutches since she refused the wheelchair, even if it was just to get to her room.

"What are these?" She asked extremely confused at the strange contraptions in-front of her.

"They're called 'crutches' basically it helps you walk without putting weight on one of your legs or reducing the weight put on a leg, but for now you are supposed to be putting no weight on you leg." Poe explained

"How do you use them then?"

"Watch, so you put these pieces under your arms, then lean on them, then stay standing on your one leg with your other bent or held up slightly then put them in-front of you and take a step forward with your uninjured leg and lean on the crutches" He said demonstrating "Now you try" He said handing them to her, she gave him a strange look and then positioned them as said, they were already adjusted to her height, though when she went to take the step forward they slipped from underneath her since she wasn't putting any weight on them. As she fell Poe quickly caught her from his position less than a foot away just in-case this happened. Though the way he caught her was slightly compromising as it looked very similar to a dip, and their faces were close.

Frozen for a moment they just stared into each others eyes, with huge smiles on each of their faces. A noise from someones footsteps as they passed by the door snapped them out of their trance and Poe quickly pulled her back into a standing position

"Okay we are going to try something, I want you to put on arm around my neck and the other around one crutch, then take a step forward placing your weight onto me and the crutch. I will have my hand around your waist to if you somehow start to fall I can catch you okay?"

"Got it"

So she followed instructions and then Poe slowly and gently wrapped his arm around her waist trying not to apply too much pressure to where he knew she had hurt her back. It was mostly healed but still tender and susceptible to the pain.

"Ready when you are" He said, and she took a step forward and then pulled her crutch forward as he took a step and then again and then a few more times making sure she had it and she did.

"Okay, now with both crutches. I will be less than a foot away if it doesn't work." He assured her and then took the step away.

She took a deep breath and then started using her crutches, successfully this time.

"Good job, High five" Poe said putting his hand up, while she gave him a confused look.

"What is a " _high five"_ exactly?"

"You don't know what it is? Where are you from? As much that has been said about you no one actually knows where you're from mostly. I've known you for a few months now and still don't really know much about you other than what has happened the past few months."

"Nowhere"

"Everybody's from somewhere, but if you don't want to tell me you don't have too"

"Jakku, so yes literally nowhere"

"Are you kidding me?! Jakku is somewhere. It's where the Battle of Jakku was, obviously enough, that was a huge battle in the Rebellion. It was one of the largest battles after the Battle of Endor. Plus if that is where you are from than that makes it somewhere too."

"I guess, but what is a high five?"

"It's basically like a mini celebration thing, one person says it and sticks their hand out and the other person somewhat slaps it, but not meant to cause harm. Watch put your hand out like this" He demonstrated and gave her a high five.

"Interesting. Can we go to my room now that I have figured out these strange contraptions?"

"Sure" he said and then she got a huge grin across her face, one that made Poe's heart melt. It was such an innocent and cute smile, reflecting nothing of how harsh her life had been, from what little he had heard.

They made their way down to her quarters on base, which were next door to his which made it even easier for him to be the one to keep an eye on her while she healed, on their way there were many curious looks made towards Rey as the Resistance still was clueless as to what had happened to their precious Jedi.

When they entered her room after to put her passcode in while doing so telling Poe it so he could come and go as he pleased, she didn't want a babysitter but she supposed if it got her out of Med-Bay she would deal with it, and at least it was one of her friends.

Poe glanced around her room, having never seen it before other than when they rushed in there the day before when she was injured but he wasn't looking around her room at the time, it had several random tinkering parts on a small desk up against the wall, as well as a the broken lightsaber pieces. Next to it was her newly built lightsaber. One that was a double blade but came apart in the center when she wanted, both ends being a vibrant purple. Signifying a use of both dark and light, a grey color, one that was rarely seen. The old Jedi Master Mace Windu having on because of his use of Form VII an aggressive and unpredictable form of fighting, one that drew slightly from the dark side, not enough to truly affect to user but enough to make their moves even more unpredictable.

Other than her desk her room was very plain, no other decorations.

"Well, according to the Doctor and med droids and the general you are supposed to be getting some sleep. I will be next door if you need anything, you have my Comm frequency and if you just call out I can probably hear you. So I will leave you to sleep and come check on you every now and then to make sure you actually rest, and then in about 3 hours we can either go down to the Mess hall to get some dinner or I can bring it in here your choice. Just let me know when you decide."

After a small conversation he left and went to his room and began reading over a few mission coming up that his squadron would be doing, and figuring out how he wanted to approach it, he was really enjoying the fact that he had taught Rey how to fly an X-wing and she was now part of his squadron. She gave him a run for his money some days too, he may have more experience but she had the force helping influence her every move. Though with the extra training from Poe combined with the Force, she was in no way an amature, almost expert level. Though she had less battle experience than he did.

Meanwhile down the hall, Ben was waking up from his slumber to regain his strength after Force Healing Rey.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I actually have had this written for a few weeks but wanted to continue before posting but in order to save the wait here is this chapter, next will come when I get a chance, I usually can only write on school breaks Weekends get to busy so until next time!**

 **Also I have been receiving messages and reviews from many of you over wanting a specific ship to win and I love the enthusiasm but even I don't know who will win at the moment, I know which ship I ship more and have shipped for longer but I have also come to love the other as well. I am going to see how the story plays out and then whichever it seems is more fit to be said ship will become the ship. Though from the reviews and messages it seems you all want Reylo, so we will see, hope you enjoy this Damerey chapter, Reylo will be next, they will not all be alternating some may have both but for these 2 for sure it will be mainly one with maybe a little of the other so hope you enjoyed and please follow favorite and review!**


End file.
